1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information searching system and, more particularly, to an information searching system for image data in which characters and symbols are utilized as key words of a still picture and a real moving picture, whereby a still picture and a real moving picture associated with a piece of music can be 10 displayed from, for example, a musical title.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a case of still picture and sound, if the still picture video signal and the audio signal thereof are converted into the form of digital signals, the amount of data is reduced. Therefore, these data can be stored in a CD-ROM (i.e., compact-disc read only memory) or in a hard disc and can be read out therefrom, when necessary. In the case of a real moving picture, the amount of information thereof is too much. Therefore, it is very difficult to arrange a system in which data of a real moving picture are stored in the inside of a computer and then utilized. For this reason, the data of real moving picture must be stored in and read out from an external storage medium such as a laser disc, a video tape or the like.